Diskussion:Darsteller aus geschnittenen Szenen
Diskussion:Diora Baird In wie weit macht es Sinn, für Personen, die in einer nicht verwendeten Szene erscheinen, einen Artikel anzulegen?--Tobi72 14:17, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Gegenfrage: Wenn wir Infos zu den geschnittenen Szenen liefern, warum dann nicht auch über etwaige Schauspieler schreiben, die darin vorkommen? In diesem Fall ist die Person auch noch recht interessant, weil über sie im Zusammenhang mit dem Film berichtet wurde. Es besteht zudem immer die Möglichkeit, dass die Szene irgendwann wieder in den Film integriert wird. Eine Alternative wäre es, dem Beispiel der MA/en zu folgen, wo ein großer Sammelartikel für Schauspieler, die nur in geschnittenen Szenen vorkommen, angelegt wurde: Performers whose scenes were cut. In Ermangelung eines solchen Artikels in der MA/de hielt ich erstmal einen Einzelartikel für angebracht. Gleiches gilt übrigens für Jenna Vaughn. --Pflaume 15:22, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Dann bin ich doch eher für so etwas (Performers whose scenes were cut), als für einen eigenen Artikel für jeden der Schauspieler.--Tobi72 17:15, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Gut, bin dabei. Wie sollen wir ihn nennen? Darsteller aus geschnittenen Szenen? Übrigens wäre auch Geneviève Bujold eine Kandidatin für den Sammelartikel. --Pflaume 17:22, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ja, das ist gut. Wir sollten dann für die Namen Redirects auf die Namen der Schauspieler in dem Artikel verlinkt werden. Z.B. der Artikel "Diora Baird" --> "#REDIRECTDarsteller aus geschnittenen Szenen#Diora Baird". Damit braucht man nicht viel ändern, eben nur die entsprechenden Artikel leeren, zum Redirect umfunktionieren und den Inhalt in den Sammelartikel.--Tobi72 17:29, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Make it so! Bin schon dabei den Sammelartikel anzulegen. --Pflaume 17:33, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Find ich eine gute Sache. Wir hätten hier aber ja auch noch Auftritte von Schauspielern, deren Szenen aus den Filmen geschnitten wurden, die aber andere Rollen bei Star Trek spielten, ich denke da an Max Grodénchik in Der Aufstand, oder Armin Shimerman im selben Film. Was machen wir denn mit denen? Die haben ja schon eigene Artikel.--Joe-le 17:59, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Hab auch schon drüber nachgegrübelt. Steven Culp als Martin Madden ist ja auch so ein Fall. Die MA/en-Seite hat auch zu diesen Darstellern einen kurzen Text (in dem es um den Auftritt in der geschnittenen Szene geht) mit Verweis auf den Einzelartikel. Könnten wir hier natürlich auch machen, allerdings soll der Artikel ja in erster Linie so eine Art Auffangbecken sein, für all diejenigen die über die geschnittene Szene hinaus nichts weiter für Star Trek gemacht haben. --Pflaume 18:07, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::also ich bin ja eher gegen sammelartikel. aber ich befasse mich eh nicht mit darstellern. -- 22:55, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Naja, ich sehe dies als Kompromiss an, da ich es bei Darstellern, die es nicht in die entgültige Fassung eines Films oder einer Episode schaffen, nicht für richtig halte, ihnen einen eigenen Artikel zu geben.--Tobi72 23:32, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Diskussion:Geneviève Bujold Bitte KEINE YouTube-Links zum urheberrechtlich geschütztem Material reinstellen! 22:56, 23. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Name? Ja wie jetzt? Elizabeth oder Nicole? WorstCase 19:23, 21. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Elisabeth. Habs nicht mehr genau im Kopf, aber so stand das glaube ich mal im "Star Trek Universum". --Zumbleistift 19:48, 21. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, ich werde mal recherchieren, ob ich was rausfinde. Ich finde schon, dass es eindeutig sein sollte (interessanter Artikel übrigens, ich wusste gar nicht, dass Mulgrew zweite Wahl war). WorstCase 19:51, 21. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::Gerade gefunden: Die Diskussion gab es schon mal, leider ohne ein klares Ergebnis (Diskussion:Kathryn_Janeway#Name_des_Characters). Wäre trotzdem cool, wenn Du mehr in Erfahrung bringen könntest. --Zumbleistift 20:09, 21. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::Hab hier noch was in der englischen Wiki gefunden: :::http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Janeway#Casting :::Aber ganz schlau werd ich daraus auch nicht. War Elizabeth nun nur der Name der Namensgeberin? Im Zweifelsfall würd ich einfach schreiben, dass man sich letztenendes für Kathryn entschieden hat und die beiden anderen Versionen "zur Debatte standen" (oder so ähnlich^^) WorstCase 20:19, 21. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe die Antwort soeben gefunden und bei "Kathryn Janeway" eingebaut. Zuerst war "Elizabeth" geplant, mit Bujold hieß die Figur "Nicole", mit Mulgrew schließlich "Kathryn".--Zumbleistift 00:24, 23. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Diskussion:Phillip Glasser Im Artikel Ru'afo, steht aber das dieser von F. Murray Abraham geschauspielert wurde. Was stimmt den jetzt??? --Addi talk 12:18, 4. Okt 2006 (UTC) :Ich meine Ru'afo wurde F. Murray Abraham gespielt.--HenK 12:24, 4. Okt 2006 (UTC) :In der Imdb steht Philip Glasser hat den jungen Ru'afo gespielt. --HenK 12:29, 4. Okt 2006 (UTC) ::Ja, aber die Szene fiel der Schere zum Opfer, weil man Rua'fo lieber schnell abservierte als ihn, in den Planetenringen immer jünger werden zu lassen. 13:10, 4. Okt 2006 (UTC)